Kaiser Heubing
Kaiser Heubing (카이저 휴빙, Kaijeo Hyubing) is a character in Denma. Summary He wears uniform which is like Dike's uniform, and he also wear a wristlet like him. This wristlet can substitute something by matches the mass with some metals in this. He's Equivalent Mass Exchange Quanx. He's Dike Heubing's father. His family name is appeared in A Catnap (61). Haaken's comrades resist El, but he becomes his man. He's Haaken's friend. Haaken says soon he'll get what's coming for him for his betrayal. He says that's okay, because if he die as El's dog, his family will get a job. And later when Dike wears El's men's suit, it seems that he died at this timeline. Biography 20 years ago In A Catnap (60), a man and he who's dressed in like Dike's uniform goes to the Duke. The man says he has Joshua's eyes for him. At this time, the White Police Guards show up, and the Duke says Joshua's eye isn't something to be carried around like that. He substitutes Joshua's an eye by matches the mass with some metals on the left wrist's wristlet. The man says he has the other Joshua's an eye and he'd like the exclusive right for the Zipnight trade for Northern Capital Country. The Duke asks the man's name. The man answers he's the Count of planet Urano, El Rinyo Areukedillama Nubeure Sosyekiaseu, people call him El. The Duke breaks Joshua's an eye and tries to put El and him in underground prison. When El and him are gone, the Duke says Mayhen that if people want to make a deal with him they should be as prepared as he's so he likes him, and he orders she'll go do some research on him because when Joshua's eye shattered he didn't look shaken up that means he doesn't really know the value of what he brought so he thinks there's a guy around him that's pretty good. El says to him that he's sorry and Hazz told him that the Duke will make a deal with him as soon as he sees it so he just did what him told him to do. El thanks to him and if they make it out of underground prison he promise that he'll take care of his entire family and he asks his son's name. He answers that his son's name is Dike Heubing. In 1. A.E. (2) - Ch.495, Haaken meets his comrades, and he finds Guyrin and Rosa. A comrade says he's sorry and it looks like someone slipped the plan that day to El. Haaken asks where's the rest of the crew. A comrade says he doesn't know since when, but they went out of reach one by one, and his guess is they either got tired from all the fighting and ran away, or got killed by his new goon. Haaken asks where's Kaiser. A comrade answers Kaiser works for El now. He buys egg buns. In his home, his son, Dike eats an egg bun. He asks his wife that her feeling and she did take the pill. His wife answers she's much better now. At this time, he has a call, and says the Count seeks his presence. He calls Dike that he can take care of his mom, and he'll be right back. His wife calls him to Kaiser, and says be careful out there. The Duke isn't seeks his presence. It's mistranslated because in original text, he says 백작 (Count). He works for El now. It seems that El also calls his men. Hazz just wanted to see the response time in case of an emergency, so he summons to El's security guards, include him, and one hour three minutes later, the last person gathered, he orders to the senior guard that he should send everyone home except for those on duty. The security guards are annoyed. Hazz says he told El that it takes exactly one hour for them to respond to the emergency call, and that's more than enough time to wreak havoc on his establishment and him for that matter. The security guards have already got three shifts rolling for the bodyguard duty, so there's no gap in between. But Hazz says El's business will expand over time through his connection with the Duke. Haaken meets him. However, Haaken doesn't get angry any more, but rather they eats alaska pollocks' dried young, and drink a can of beer. He asks Haaken did escape from prison, and he answers yes, and he asks how's his wife doing. He answers his wife is getting better ever since he came out of the Wolves' Den. Haaken thinks something, and he says he must've been sick of there himself, and after he broke out from prison, the first thing he could think of was running away to another universe, and he never cared about Guyrin before but all those things she'll go through as she grows up kept bugging him so he came back to kill her so she can die without any pain because it's better kill her rather than letting those noble pricks take advantage of her. He says he thinks, Haaken thinks that makes him more of a wolf, and he must've hurt his head back in the cell, and he asks he shouldn't asking why he went to El first. Haaken answers because he was hungry and it's what lap dogs who pretend to be wolves always do. He says he likes living as a dog, because he doesn't need to act so smart to get paid, his wife and Dike are happy. Haaken says soon he'll get what's coming for him for his betrayal. He says that's okay, because if he die as El's dog, his family will get a job, and they got a new Hyper-Quanx who can do Interplanetary Teleportation, so he heard there will be a major bust on the Wolves' Den this month, and if he survived until then and get dispatched himself, he should take care of Haaken first, 'cause he can't let beautiful Guyrin die in the hands of some wolf talking gibberish in despair. They both cheers, and drink beer. Haaken says he didn't know the night view was this beautiful from here. 4 months ago In A Dog of Pamana (4), Denma asks Jinu that whether he's a perfect father. And Denma says to Cell that she know fathers can't show that they feel lonely or week, and they shouldn't and shouldn't have to anyway. When Denma says this, Dike seems to have something to do with him. 1 month ago In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (21), Hador wears white top similar to his El's men's uniform. Quanx Ability *Equivalent Mass Exchange Trivia *The name Kaiser comes from the German Kaiser. It means "emperor". *Fan arts **July 14, 2014 **September 23, 2017 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:El family Category:Deceased Characters